Abominations and Highschool Girls
by PrinceTal
Summary: A parody of 1984. Thats right bwhahahahaha face my rath! A take on the novel of there was no men and exactly what they day of a normal high school girl would be like. R&R please


**Diclaimer: i do not own the initial theme Georgy boys 1984, so there!**

**Summary:** A different spin on the dreaded novel, "1984" that every student is forced to read at some point in their english class. To be honest its by favorit book . Anyways this is a parody where there are no men and how a normal day for a signle student goes. And it begins!

--------------------------

Terrance slid out of the timid Maroon vest, discarding it into a locker, letting her mind drift as delicate fingers automatically worked the buttons of the creamy white undershirt. Her vision was focused intently on the labled numbers starring coldly back ar her. the identification engraved into every locker. To the Board, that number was who you were, that was the number they would call you by, elect you by, identify you by, and more importantly if you ever became valuable enough, the number that would be given to Big Brother to summon. 219761 was the encryption upon Terrance's locker, still to the young mynx it was simply just another faceless signature. Inevitably she was attached to it as much it was to her. Upon her grave she intended to have it read, 'Here lies 219 761, right before 219 762 and right after 219760'. As a child she's asked her papa that how could the Board had room for all the pre-destined graves and how many people were going to die.

Suddenly a pair of hands firmly grasped her slender hips, drawing her close to the intruder. 'Intruder' she mused glancing around at the 20 other half naked women occupying the same space. Couldn't truly be an intruder here.

A hoarse whisper teased her ear, scattering the feeble thought "If you don't stop daydreaming you'll be late".

Terrance replied "Are you volunteering to help then?" feigning an ignorant innocence. She didn't have to wait for an answer, not more then half a moment later the plaid skirt was professionally stripped off. The black tights most girls wore under their uniform , more as a common curtousy , were however being slowly eased down. There was a soft pressure on her shoulder blade, then again a few inches below the previous. Butterfly kisses, a childish display of affection. One that could not be suffered if they were to be on time.

'or worse'.

Her eyes darted to the television set mounted in a high corner. Some new American cartoon was featured, but no one watched as the lazy black and grey mouse pettled merrily along the river in his little boat. None heard the chanted whistling of cheerful days spent. No one ever would.

The current 'leader' of society had the tellies outfitted so it worked as a double visual receptor. You could sit back and enjoy the evening game, and as you did 'Big Brother ' would watch you.

Of course if you showed any interest in the set in that room, it meant you had spare time which meant you weren't being efficient and deemed worthy of punishment.

Last year a particularly intelligent student by the name of Steven made this mistake. Course they had no control over that channel was featured, only the Headmaster chose and sometimes it was rumored she would purposefully show a particular feature that was so distracting it was nearly impossible to ignore. This was the exact case the befell poor Steven. Normally shy, the short student had been sheltered from unseemly actions , even when attending schools that required them to be exposed. Though she excelled academically, she never took credit, only continuing her studies like they were all that mattered. Terrance recalled the pale short hair that cropped the victims head. It was a dyed a gentle bluish grey that horrible contrasted the mandatory uniform.

That day, Terrance remembered, there was some show about young women, but it was always pointless to catch the title. However, it did seem out of place. There was a tendency to avoid pornography, but since the '1980 Guardianship Renouncement Movement, schools were authorized to play what ever the Headmaster considered "fitting". Some girls locked their eyes to the floor when the moaning grew loud filtering through the screen, most ignored it hurrying bout their business.

Gentle Steven though was appalled, like a deer caught in headlights she couldn't move or stop starring in shock. No one tried to help her. Quiet the oposit, bodies shifted away, avoiding the horrifically enthralled student if she were a carrier of the plague. They all let her stand there waiting for the enevitable sound of heavy boots. Then They appeared, Big brothers 'special' Gaurd. Mass Officers. They quietly entered, no one yelling even a single shout of warning for those that wanted to were clever to know they'd suffer worse. Rather be the selfish cowards, then actual a kind hearted fool. You lived longer that way. Stevens was drug out abruptly, pleading after finally noticing what just exactly was occurring. There was no such kind words of mercy among their ranks and so the pleas sent unheeded.

Two weeks later she came back a broken woman. Livid bruises painted those fragile arms and legs, mixing the beautiful pale skin with a sickly purple. Her back was scared in violent lashes. The worst though was in those eyes. They resembled an animal that underwent torture. Such an anguish that none would look at her for longer than the occasional brief "Hey". The students avoided her like a disease that was scorned yet tolerated in small unpleasant doses. They were ashamed, not by their choice to ignore her capture, but ashamed of the woman for letting such things happen to herself.

No one questioned the actions of the Mass, however rumors were still societies informant, one that alluded Big Brother with quick steps. It was said the physical torture varied depending on the crime, but still racked the body into new depths of misery. Mentally however, that was where they excelled at their work. Obedience was pounded into ever movement, every breath until it became natural. They became hollow shells, automatic submission.Living to serve Big brother. In society's view they became perfect, if you thought differently then you would do best to pretend or be cured of the flawed concept.

Terrance shuddered, withdrawing from the memory as soft lips touched her spine at the swell of her back. With a scolding shrug she shook off the intruder, uttering a few unseemly words and taking off the tights and cute black undergarments with a little white bunny. Turning around she assessed the predator. A pulchritudinous goddess of temptation and lust. She was tall, well taller then Terrance, probably a full head. Her mane was blood red, short and managed so it stood erect in a majority of places. Terrance felt compelled to run her hands though it quiet suddenly. Obedience, rather reason and logic, was her merciful savor for the look that this stunning creature gace betrayed that she was testing her. Hoping she would fail. Terrance half hoped it herself, the idea of being folded in those powerful but elegant arms, to be held by such warm demanding hands, to be crushed beneath those satin lips, was overwhelming.

But Big Brother was watching...Big Brother was always watching...and waiting.

"Stop teasing Nicolas" scolded the junior. Still, the goddess stepped closer, a subtle starvation in her gaze. Leaning closer she whispered "i can tease you all i want " then caught the younger girl in a passionate kiss, letting her lips melt any resistance that was sure to come. They stood like that till air was demanded in their lungs, then Nicolas chuckled and left the half dazed Terrance rooted next to the lockers.

A minute went by, then three. Then came a harsh ring waking her. Slamming the locker she rushed out the door swearing.

------------

Author: So what do you think so far? be honest now, be brutaly honest.


End file.
